Possession
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: The girls and guys had ended up going on a mission with the guys completely ignoring the girls. One night, the girls almost end up getting killed by them. As they realized they're being possessed they set out on a mission to save them. One problem. They're completely in different bodies. And you thought the guys being possessed was difficult. Slight romance at the end. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So I actually might end up uploading more stories. XD Yes we want? Yes we want. I hope you like—NO LOVE THIS STORY! Why? Because it'll involve lots of romance/ hurt or comfort/ danger/ and much more. And besides...the girls are the ones who are the main heroines. Hope you love and I hope I'm not being a bitch by saying '****_hope you love it_****.' Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ignoring Hurts_

...

Five dolls. Or should I say...five voodoo puppets. Yes. That sounds better.

...or maybe not...

...

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer. He scoffed, got up and walked away.

Lucy closed her eyes and sat down on one of the guilds tables. She buried her head in her arms and stayed quiet.

"Lucy?" Levy sat down next to her with a worried expression. Erza, Cana and Juvia then joined. "Lucy what's wrong?"

"Natsu...he's ignoring for some reason." the blonde answered. The other girls just looked away or had a sad expression appear.

"...It's happening with us as well." Erza stated. Lucy looked at Erza confusedly. "Gray's ignoring me as well. He won't talk to me at all..."

Juvia sighed, "Lyon is also doing the same. Juvia is thinking what she did wrong...and Juvia thought Lyon loved me...maybe he's ignoring me because I love Gray..."

"Hibiki. He acts like I'm not around. Like if I'm some bug that he just wants to step on." Cana said as she sipped some of her beer.

Levy rested her head on her knees, "Gajeel is back to being so careless about me. Like if I was about to fall into a black pit, he'd just stand there not giving a care in the world."

Lucy finally let the tears fall, "What did we do wrong!? I thought we were a team with Natsu and Gray!"

...

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Cana! Come meet me upstairs right now!" Master Makarov ordered. The eight teenagers nodded. As they went up the guys made sure to keep their distance.

Once they got there, Makarov made them sit on one of the tables. "You eight will be going on a mission with Lyon and Hibiki. You will need their help for this mission. I do not care that you want to stay and relax. You're going on this mission. Understand?"

They nodded. Makarov handed Erza the paper. She looked at it and nodded. They all went down the stairs and went to pack their things.

_3 Hours Later: _

The girls waited at the train station for the guys to appear. They finally noticed them and Erza put up her frightening glare. "What took you men so long!?"

Gray rolled his eyes and walked away. Erza gasped quietly. Gray usually would had answered. Juvia looked at Erza and then to Gray.

'_Gray-sama is a complete different person now..._' she thought sadly. She looked at Lyon and noticed that blank expression he always wore when she wasn't around. And whenever she was around he acted so happy.

As they boarded the train the guys sat away from the girls and tuned them out when they tried to make conversation. Happy stayed back at the guild. Lucy sighed remembering what he said.

Flashback:

_"Um...Lucy..." Happy said with a neutral face. Lucy looked at him and smiled, "What is it?"_

_"I'll stay here. I've got a feeling I'll stand in your way for this mission." Lucy nodded with so many questions popping up into her head._

:End of Flashback

Cana stared out the window still sipping her some of her beer every one minute. She liked Hibiki. She really did. But now she just wasn't so sure.

_4 Hours Later: _

The ten teenagers walked up to a small hotel. They each got their own rooms. Well...not exactly.

Boys and girls were separated. So the girls were together while the guys were together as well. They were probably the only ones in the hotel. It was already sunset and they were all tired from sitting in the train far too long. As the girls took a shower together in the surprisingly big bath tub they started to talk about the boys.

"THEY'RE SO STUPID!" Cana said as she splashed the cool water. She checked her cards once more. "I can't even tell what they're thinking!"

Juvia relaxed and tried to prevent from turning into water. She opened her eyes and started thinking about her feelings towards Gray and Lyon. '_Juvia loves Gray-sama...but do I happen to love Lyon too?_'

"Well, we better get some rest. We want to have a good amount of energy for this mission right?" Erza said. The girls nodded with a right. As they each stepped out they couldn't help but feel hurt and pain. They missed talking to the boys. Sure...Cana and Hibiki hardly know each other, but Cana felt a strong connection between them. She was hoping Hibiki felt the same way but after seeing him ignoring her, she knew the answer.

_12:45 a.m: _

Aman who looked about in his thirty's walked down the hotel's hall while holding five voodoo puppets. Each representing the boys. He stopped right in front of the boys room. He smiled evilly. "Say hello to your new master..."

_12:56 a.m: _

The girls woke up to a sudden thud from the boys room. They stood up with a jolt and stepped out into the hall way. "What happene—" Levy was pushed aside by Lucy. They noticed iron had hit the wall. They looked to their right and saw the boys. Their eyes were so dull. So lifeless.

"Gajeel—" Once again, Gajeel attempted to kill Levy.

Erza shouted, "What are you guys doing?!" Gray sent some knifes directly at her. The great Titania stood frozen. She couldn't move a single muscle. Cana pushed her to the ground. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Cana grabbed Lucy and motioned the other girls to run.

"That ain't Natsu! Not anymore!"

...

The boys stood calmly staring at nothing. The man appeared behind then with a sphere in his hand.

"LET US OUT!" Natsu yelled trying to burst through the glass.

The man just simply ignored him and pointed to the direction the girls ran, "Go get them."

* * *

**What do you think? Like? Hate? Maybe both? Or love? Please tell me! Is it boring? Is it interesting? TELL ME! **

**Fine! Don't tell me then! -.- **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing. :) Now...in this chapter you're in for a surprise. I hope...now. Bye the way, I put an armor that Erza doesn't probably show in the show (no pun intended.) so just imagine how it'd look like. Shout-out.**

**...**

**bella-romeo: They will. This story probably won't be as long as the other story though. It'll probably be uh...10-13 chapters? **

**mdportgas: Thanks. :) **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Switched _

_..._

"...Juvia...can't run...anymore..." Juvia panted. The girls stopped and decided to take a break after hearing their friend's plea. They were in the woods. They probably ran for thirty minutes. The girls slowly closed their eyes and drifted into a sleep.

_1 Hour Later: _

"C'mon girls. We've gotta go before they reach us." Cana said. The other girls nodded.

"Yes Levy!"

"Levy? I'm Cana not Levy." Cana said. The girls eyes widened and they start examining their hair and faces.

"What the—!? My hair is blue!"

"Juvia has red hair!"

"I'm blonde!"

"I'm in Cana's body!"

Erza growled, "The atmosphere when we were back in the hotel must've changed our bodies. Like when Natsu read that request." Erza then started looking at herself. Her hair was blue, her hand turned into water and she immediately knew who she was in. "I'm inside of Juvia."

"Then Juvia is in Erza's body."

"Then Levy's in mine, and I'm in Cana's?"

Cana nodded. Lucy then started pulling the brunette hair she now had. "UGH! What's going o—" Lucy was almost roasted by fire all of a sudden. The girls quickly started running knowing that they were the guys.

As they ran they felt the air get colder. "ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Their path was blocked by ice. Erza looked at Juvia. "Juvia change into my Ice Empress Armor!"

"But Juvia doesn't know ho—"

"JUST TRY!" Juvia had no choice but to try. Once she opened her eyes she saw the armor. "NOW BREAK THE ICE! HURRY!"

"Right!" Juvia hit the ice multiple times until it finally broke. Unfortunately, they could see the guys figures near. Really near. "RUN!" As they run Lucy tried to shot some cards at them.

"CANA HOW DO YOU WORK THIS CARDS!?"

"CONCENTRATE!" Lucy tried and managed to throw at least a bolt of lighting. The girls ran further into the woods. Once they were out of sight they started climbing at tree.

"We should really get to know each others magic." Levy stated as she pulled the now blonde hair she had into a pony-tail. The others nodded. They started telling each other what to do in case they encountered the boys once again...

_2 Hours Later: _

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?" the same man who had captured the boys shouted. The boys stood still. Their faces neutral.

"LET US OUT!" Natsu shouted. The man looked at the sphere next to him.

He smiled, "Sorry to say but no. I won't let you out until I get the girls."

"YOU LAY A SINGLE BREATH ON JUVIA AND I SWEAR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lyon shouted. The man chuckled, "But I won't be the one getting them. You'll be. Now! Go get me the girls! And don't let them get away." The boys walked away. "Go ahead and sit as you watch the girls almost get killed by you boys."

"UGH!" The guys tried to get out. But nothing happened to the sphere. Not a single scratch.

_Meanwhile..._

"Something is going on between the guys..." Erza stated. The other girls agreed with her. The guys almost killing them, the girls switching bodies, and it all happened in one night.

"Juvia is afraid." Juvia stated as she started playing with the red hair she had. All the girls looked at her. "Juvia is afraid of getting hurt by her fellow guild members but I'm also afraid because I don't want to hurt them."

"Juvia..." Lucy walked up to her, "Those aren't the guys we know. The guys we knew are just a memory now. We have to continue." Lucy started crying. Juvia nodded and let a single tear fall from her left eye. Erza couldn't cry from her right.

As they continued walking, Levy thought about Gajeel. She sniffed and bonked her head like he did once. She felt the tears stinging and she let them fall.

The girls stopped all of a sudden. They turned around and there they were. They looked at them like nothing. "Hibiki..." Cana whispered. She didn't feel like fighting him, but just like Lucy said, the guys they knew were just a memory.

As Lyon sent sharp icicles, Juvia couldn't move.

Erza pushed Juvia out of the way and let the icicles go through her. She could turn into water, so she couldn't get harmed. "Run while you still can. I can hold them back." Erza said. The girls shook their heads but Erza glared at them, making them have no choice but to run.

As the girls ran they stopped to see of Erza was coming. They heard a rustle and noticed Erza come out. "Wha!? That fast?!" Lucy asked.

"Juvia's water lock is impressing. Though it won't hold them back for long." Erza said. They started running the minute they saw iron hit a tree.

"No doubt that's Gajeel." Levy said as she continued running. Her—well Lucy's—face almost made contact with the iron that hit the tree right next to her. "Their close!"

_Back with the Guys..._

"Oh. That was really amusing. To be honest I wanted it to make contact with that blonde girl."

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. He turned to Gajeel and grabbed him by his collar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU DON'T SEE ME ALMOST KILLING LEVY!"

Gray hand been awfully quiet. He swore to protect Erza and here he sat watching some man control his body and attempted to kill her. He prayed that nothing happened to her.

Hibiki tried to use telepathy and contact Cana. But nothing happened. He couldn't do anything. The sphere was blocking out all their magic. He hit the side of the sphere in anger.

Lyon stared at the two dragon slayers bickering. He wished he was by Juvia's side right now. And technically he was, but he was trying to kill her. He couldn't do anything but watch...

* * *

**Done with chapter 2! I hope you guys liked this! Anyway...in case you we wondering who's in who's body...**

**Lucy is in Cana's.**

**Erza is in Juvia's.**

**Juvia is in Erza's.**

**Levy is in Lucy's.**

**Cana is in Levy's. **

**Hope that can help. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) BYE!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might not be uploading for awhile. I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Shout-outs...**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. Yes it does. And the girls have switched bodies and the guys are just captured. O0O! **

**Jc107: I'm sorry for the confusion. But at the end of every chapter I'll be posting which girl is which until they switch back. And you might find out what magic he's using in this chapter. I don't know. **

**Queen-Of-Blood-1990: Thank you! I'm glad to know you like it. :)**

**my music is anime: Thank you for loving the story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. :) **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Changeling and Control Magic _

_..._

"Juvia can't run anymore..." Juvia said as she struggled running. She was still in Erza's body wearing the woman's armor. Of course it would be hard!

The girls rolled their eyes. As they stopped, Cana—or as people would think would be Levy—pulled out a booze battle. "Well...I'm gonna hit the hay. Wake me up when it's time to hit the road."

As Erza sat down, she felt her now temporary blue hair bounce. She also didn't understand how Juvia could fight or even handle being so wrapped up in winter clothes.

"It's so hot..." Erza said as she removed the hat the water mage always wore. Juvia giggled. "Um...Erza...how do you remove this armor?"

Erza sighed and shook her head, "It's too hot for me to explain." Juvia's face dropped as she realized that she'd have to continue wearing the armor.

"Cana...please stop ruining my body with that booze." Levy said as she continued looking at Lucy's celestial spirits. Cana nodded and threw the booze away.

Lucy sighed and rolled around, "How can you sleep with all this long hair?!" She pulled on the brunette hair. Cana chuckled and lied down to take her '_nap_.'

...

"You haven't found them!?" the man yelled. The guys—who are still trapped—sighed in annoyance.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled trying to break the surface of the glass. It didn't leave a scratch.

Gray flicked the dragon slayer. "Would you shut your trap girl on fire?! Yelling isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Whatcha say ice princess!?"

Gajeel stood up and hit both of them with his iron fist—seriously. "Salamander, Fullbuster has a point."

"You think I barely noticed!"

Lyon hit his head against the glass while Hibiki tried to block out the yelling. "Are all you Fairy Tail guys THIS loud?" Lyon asked. All three of the arguing men looked at him with the '_What do you think?!_' look. Lyon nodded and continued on banging his head against the glass.

The guy looked at them and grinned. He grabbed the glass and shook it violently, causing Natsu to fall to the ground. "Somebody...stop him..." he said as he turned pale.

"I'll stop if you shut those mouths of yours!" The guys nodded. The man placed the glass on the table once again. Natsu sat up and tried to stand up.

Hibiki looked at the man with concern, "What magic to you use?", he asked. The man groaned as if he was suffering from just hearing them.

"Changeling and control magic."

"And what's your name?"

The man felt like getting Hibiki out of there and strangling him, "And why would you like to know?"

"Just cause."

"Fine! Fujimaki!"

"You bitch! That's a last name!"

The man looked at Hibiki with wide eyes, "I. Don't. Care!" Hibiki flipped him off and Fujimaki gasped. "You idiot! You better respect me unless you want me to continue shaking that damn circle or sphere with you inside!"

"I. Don't. Care!" Hibiki mimicked him. Natsu shoot right up and punched the archive mage. "BUT I DO!"

Fujimaki face-palmed himself. He heard a tapping on the glass and slowly turned to it with the look on his face that said '_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!_'

Gajeel waved and continued hitting the glass with his hand turned to a sharp weapon.

"Do you think we're making Fujimaki mad?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked at him, "You fucking dumbass! Of course we're not! He loves us! If he didn't we would've been dead by now!" Gray knew they were getting Fujimaki mad. He just wanted to see if he got even angrier. And it worked successfully.

"BASTARD! IF ANYONE IN HERE IS A DUMBASS IT'S YOU!" the Salamander yelled.

Gray gasped dramatically, "Excuse me! I'm not the one who got their head stuck in a swing when they were thirteen! So shut your trap!

Natsu argued, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"I'M LOOKING AT ONE!" Gray shouted. Fujimaki growled and could've sworn his eyes would pop out any second due to the reason of how big they are.

Gajeel noticed and chuckled, "Gihi. You look like a guinea pig I saw in a movie. He had the hugest eyes. What was that movie again? Oh yea! It was called 'Bedtime Stories.' You should really see that movie. It's really nice."

Fujimaki all of sudden had a mood change, "OH! You mean that hamster!?—"

Gajeel interuppted him by saying, "IT WAS A GUINEA PIG!"

Fujimaki rolled his eyes, "Whatever! What was his name...BUGSY! Yeah!" His eyes widened in realization—if that was even possible, "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"Yes you do." Hibiki said as he rubbed his red cheek. Gajeel nodded at the person who agreed with his statement.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. You just need to dress up as a hamst—"

"GUINEA PIG!"

"Guinea pig...and you'll be his twin." Fujimaki narrowed his eyes and gasped. Hibiki stood there with a small grin and blinked two or three times. Gajeel looked back and forth continuously at the two men.

The three men ignored Gray's yelling, "LYON! YOU'RE GOING TO GO MENTAL IF YOU CONTINUE DOING THAT!"

* * *

**I'm done. I hope I made you laugh. If you want to know how Bugsy looks like just go to google, and put 'Bedtime Stories Bugsy.' Anyway...i hope you also liked this chapter. Please go on my profile and vote on my poll. Thanks! Bye!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**New update! I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. O.O Oh well! Might as well take advantage of it. Right? Shout-outs!**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. I'm just trying to add some humor. That's all. About the Bugsy...I just really wanted to add that part! XD And yes. Lyon is just...getting suffocated stuck in that small glass sphere. XD**

**my music is anime: Thank you! And yes. They just won't stop will they? **

**AngelicKishinHunter: I'M SORRY! D: But I hope you like this chapter! **

**Queen-Of-Blood-1990: Thank you! :) **

* * *

_Chapter 4: He Knows Everything?! _

...

"HEY BUGSY!" Hibiki shouted. Fujimaki looked at him with a shocked expression. "YOU IDIOT! You wanted to know my name, I told you Fujimaki—"

"And I told you it was a last name!"

"Now you're calling me Bugsy?!" Hibiki nodded causing Fujimaki to explode. "YOU LITTLE FAGGOT! I MIGHT AS WELL SLICE YOUR LITTLE FACE WITH MY FINGERS RIGHT NOW!"

Lyon slowly made his way to the arguing man, "Hahaha. Lol! You're funny. Did you know that if you continue arguing like that your face will stay the way you're shouting at us right now?"

Fujimaki quickly shut up and ran to the nearest mirrior, "OH MY GOD! I ALREADY HAVE WRINKLES!"

Gray snorted, "And he just barely notices?" Fujimaki turned to look at them making the boys shriek at the way his eyes were like. "This gives me another reason to kill those little girlfriends of yours!"

"Cana isn't my girlfriend!" Hibiki shouted.

"I didn't mention who was with who now did I?" All the guys—including Fujimaki—looked at Hibiki with sudden interest.

"Agh! And I could've sworn your face was saying '_I'll kill your girlfriend Cana, Hibiki..._' so SHUT UP!" Fujimaki laughed like a person who was high on candy would, "LOLZ! You're like the most terrible lier alive Hibiki."

Gajeel was busy eating the bolts on the glass sphere. He was amazed seeing that the guys we're still going on with his plan. As he continued munching on the rusty iron, he was finally down to two.

"Finally..."

...

"Girls...I say we let ourselves get captured." Lucy stated. The other girls stared at her in disbelief.

"Lucy what are you saying?!" Levy asked. Lucy rolled her eyes, "If we let them catch us we'll get to see where the guys are! And what's the point of saving them if we keep running away."

The girls realized that their friend was right. What was the point of saving them if they kept running away? As they all looked at each other and heard the sounds of the guys they were currently running away, they nodded in agreement to Lucy's plan,,and let themselves get captured.

...

"OH! Would you look at that! The guys are back! And who do we have here?! The great Titania, the celestial mage, the card girl, bookworm and the Phantom Lord girl?!" The guys quickly ran to the side just in time to see the girls get dropped on the ground. Gajeel started munching on the second last one and stopped as Fujimaki almost caught him. He decided to finish his little plan later.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hibiki asked as Fujimaki picked up 'Cana.'

"Seeing if she's still alive." Fujimaki simply stated. He threw her in the air and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. "Hmph. Seeing as you'll find out sooner I'll just tell you now. You do know I switched the girls bodies right?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the guys all shouted. Fujimaki nodded with a sick grin and his pale face, "Yup. And right now I just kicked the famous Lucy Heartfillia."

"...You...sick bastard..." Lucy muttered as she tried to stand up. The brown hair she currently had right now covering the girl's golden face. Fujimaki looked at her deadly, "Now now. You wouldn't want me to switch you girls back and have YOUR body ruined instead of little Miss, Alberona right?"

"I'd rather myself then her!" Fujimaki grinned once again and in a flash had them turned back.

Cana grunted as the pain Lucy had felt was now her pain. "..Lucy..."

Natsu watched in horror as Lucy let herself get tortured. "LUCY!"

"Pfft! I'm bored! I'll just go to little Miss, Juvia of the Great Sea now."

"Leave...her...alone..." Just as Fujimaki was about to hit the water mage, he suddenly came up with an idea, "I remember that seven years ago, their was a fight called...The Fight of Fairy Tail. Am I correct?" Every single member from Fairy Tail gasped.

"How'd you know about that?!" Cana yelled. Fujimaki chuckled. "I know everything. And I'll have all you ladies fight to see only four standing. By the way...I'll also have those Thunder Palace things as walls to prevent you girls from escaping. The only difference is that these are far more deadlier. But not enough to kill you."

Levy trembled. That day was a nightmare. Everybody fighting and forcing themselves to think that it was for the best. "Very well." They all looked at Juvia. Cana gasped. "Don't you dare do it again..."

Juvia walked up to the nearest sphere full of lighting. Erza knew the next move she was going to do. So instead of letting her continue, Erza destroyed the one she was standing next to.

"What! What part of deadl—" Fujimaki was cut off by the painful scream Titania let out.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"ERZA!" She fell on the ground with Lucy running to her side, still in pain from her little torture session from before. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! I could've been the one to fall by giving up or letting any of you beat me!"

"...No...Juvia was about to...do something...crazy as well. And besides...if you would've...been the one...to fall...I'd feel like...I'm being...protected again. I...want...to know...what it...feels...to protect...you know." Erza slowly said. Lucy let her tears fall. The other girls we're just trying to figure out a way to blow the guy to pieces.

"But we're friends! I'd rather fall with a friend then see them fall!" Lucy shout. Gray watched from afar feeling angry, hate. Any negative things you could think of.

Erza smiled as her left eye slowly let a tear fall, "You...would? Honestly...you...can...be...so kind..." She closed her eyes after that with a calm expression. You could've said she hadn't felt any pain. Lucy placed her ear to her friend's chest and sighed in relief hearing her friend's strong yet weak heart beating.

"So the rumors are true. Titania Erza isn't afraid of death now is she." Fujimaki said. He was sent to the wall by a sudden strong force. He looked up and saw Levy had used Solid Script.

"Why you little—"

* * *

**Woops. I'm guessing I'm making things go a little too fast. :P I just also realized that this story will only be 7 chapters long. I think. Anyway...what do you think will happen next? **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Been such a long time I swear! *dies of laziness* JK! I'm going to try and update ALL my Fairy Tail stories/drabbles today. I hope I can do it! XD SHOUT-OUTS!**

**...**

**my music is anime: You will see in this chapter my friend! XD**

**bella-romeo: Yes. She was stupid for doing what Juvia had done in the Thunder Palace arc. Okay...congrats to Levy McGarden for giving that guy a lessen! XD**

* * *

_Chapter 5: We Win? _

...

"OW!" Fujimaki rubbed his chest and pouted. "Y'know, for a little person you sure are strong."

"Bad move." Cana muttered. Fujimaki was then getting many, many, MANY attack getting thrown at him by the one and only; Levy. Levy stuck her tongue out at him, "YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE THAT IDIOT GAJEEL!"

"HEY!" Gajeel started munching on the iron angrily. "That was seven years ago! You're still mad..."

"YES I'M STILL MAD!"

"WELL GET OVER IT SHRIMP!" Fujimaki laughed, "You guys are like a married couple."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh okay..."

Juvia walked up to Lucy and muttered something into her ear. Lucy shuddered. "No."

"But we will be able to save the guys like that!"

"Juvia! I said no!" Lyon just hit the glass and yelled at Lucy, "JUST LISTEN TO HER!" Lucy sighed and nodded. She walked up to Fujimaki and slowly hugged him, "Hey honey...would you mind—"

"LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu shouted angrily. The guys snickered and slowly sang, "Jealous..." Natsu growled, "NO I AM NOT!"

Fujimaki slowly backed off, "That ain't working." Lucy felt her jaw drop, "Are you gay or something?!" Fujimaki gasped.

"I am not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't called me gay!" Fujimaki suddenly reflected one of Levy's attack and sent it towards Erza. Fujimaki stood there laughing. That was...until...

"WHA—! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRAPPED!" Fujimaki yelled as Gray held Erza bridal style. "Tell that to Black Steel over there." Gray said motioned towards Gajeel who was munching on the last bolt.

"Dude! Your iron is rusty!" Gajeel complained. Fujimaki smirked, "That's because it's been in the toilet for three years!"

Gajeel spat it out quickly, "BWAH! GROSS!" Fujimaki nodded but then had a pan make contact with the back of his head.

PWANG!

Lucy stared at the unconscious man in front of her. Natsu ran up to Lucy and hugged her tightly. "That's my Luce!" Lucy shrugged Natsu off and slapped him across the face. "You idiot! Why have you been ignoring me the past few days?! And you had me worried sick! You had Happy worried sick!" Natsu held his cheek that was currently bright red. "Owww...but we were being possessed! I had no control of my body!"

Lucy hugged Natsu and buried her face onto his chest. "I'm sorry...I was just worried..."

Juvia walked up to Gray who was still holding onto Erza. "Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is safe..."

She blushed as Gray smiled at her. "Juvia..."

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"...Lyon's calling you." Juvia frowned and she walked up to the said person who was calling her. "JUVIA-CHAN! I'm so glad I didn't kill you!" Juvia nodded as Lyon hugged her tightly. Extremely tightly.

Cana on the other hand, ignored the things Hibiki was telling her. "HELLO?! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hello?! I'm drinking! I don't want to be disturbed!" Hibiki frowned as Cana continued ignoring him. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That shut you up."

Now, back to Gray. There he was sitting on the ground poking the Titania's pale white cheeks. "Psst. Erza. Wake up...Erza..." he rolled his eyes and knew that he'd be dead later. "ERZA! WAKE UP!" Erza woke up and punched Gray square in the face. "Idiot! I was knocked out and you just go and wake me up when I'm trying to gain my energy!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You damn right are!"

"I KNOW YOU STILL THINK I'M SHORT GAJEEL!"

"THAT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO!" Levy grabbed the purse she had been holding and of course, hit Gajeel with it like she had. "First, I get captured and possessed! Then, I end up eating iron that was rusty for sitting in the toilet for three years! And now I have a bookworm practically yelling and hitting me!"

Levy stomped her foot and started to walk away with the others trailing behind. "We shouldn't had saved them at all!" she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Very short chapter. I guess this wasn't romancy...at all. Oh well. I was just starting to lose interest in this story. I'm sorry. Unfollow, unfavorite, don't review if you'd like. I really am not in the mood. But I'll still try to update my FT stories today! XD**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
